


The Night She Came Out

by bitchtownexpress



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Bubble Bath, Coming Out, Dinner, Drama, Episode: s03e07 I Kissed A Girl, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fun, Lesbian Character, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Secrets, Sexuality, Tears, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchtownexpress/pseuds/bitchtownexpress
Summary: Santana's mom tries to cheer her up the night that she comes out to Abuela.
Relationships: Pam Anderson/Maribel Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Santana got into her car and fell into the steering wheel, sobbing. She didn't think that she would be able to drive home, because her eyes were filled with tears, but she somehow made it. She already had a headache and felt exhausted from how much she had been crying. She grabbed her bag and dragged her feet into the house, where she was surprised to see her mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Her mom heard her coming into the kitchen and was anticipating hearing what Abuela's response might be.

"How did it-"

She saw her daughter slumping into the kitchen with a face full of tears.

"Oh, Mija," Santana's mom stood up and her daughter rested her head on her shoulders. She could already feel that her shirt was wet with Santana's tears.

"She never wants to see me again," Santana cried.

"That's not true, honey," her mom tried to reassure her.

"No, it is," Santana said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "She said that she wanted me to leave and that she never wanted to see me again."

"Give me a few minutes," Maribel told Santana, standing up and walking upstairs.

Santana sighed and grabbed her bag. She opened her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed. She thought she might have run out of tears by now, but they came back full force. She was pretty sure that she had never cried this much in her life.

Five minutes later, Santana heard her door crack open.

"I made you a luxury bubble bath, Mija," she heard her mom say, "with lavender and candles and tea."

Santana stood up, smiling. "Thanks, mom. That's great."

"I'm going to go over to Breadstix and grab some takeout, too, if that sounds good."

"That sounds amazing. Don't mind my Alanis Morisette blasting in the bathroom."

The fancy bubble bath should have helped Santana to relax, but relaxing was the very last thing she needed. She wanted to take her mind off of what had just happened- she had just lost her Abuela. She got out of the tub, changed into her black silk pajamas, and headed back into her bedroom, where her mom was sitting on her bed.

"Breadstix has arrived- do you want some company?" Santana took a seat next to her mom, who started rubbing her back.

"I just want to take my mind off of this. The bubble bath was nice, but it just gave me too much room to think, you know?"

"I thought you might say that. I've got a surprise for you downstairs." her mom smiled and Santana followed her down the steps and into the living room. She was shocked to see Brittany, sitting on the floor in front of the TV, already diving into her Breadstix pasta.

"Britt! Did you guys plan this?" Santana asked. Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms around Santana, who started crying again.

"Your mom told me what happened. She picked me up. I might have been bribed with Breadstix," Brittany said with a wink.

Santana turned to her mom. "Thank you so much."

Santana's mom took a seat on the couch and started in on her meal. "I thought we could watch an episode of The Office, and then maybe play a game of Monopoly?"

For the first time that day, Santana felt completely happy. Her mom and her girlfriend had her back, even if Abuela didn't.

"That sounds amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brittany goes home, Santana's left alone in her room and her mind races with thoughts of everything that had gone on that day.

Santana was feeling a lot better after spending time with Brittany and her mom- they laughed constantly, played board games, and, most importantly, Santana was given a distraction from what had just happened- she had just lost her Abuela. Her Abuela punished her for coming out by telling her she never wanted to see her again. 

That kept playing in Santana’s head. 

“Alright, Brittany,” Maribel Lopez said at the end of the night. “I’ll take you home now. It’s late, and it’s a school night.” 

“Can’t she stay the night?” Santana pleaded. 

“No, Mija, you’ll have the whole weekend to be together. You need some rest.” 

Santana nodded and stood up. She and Brittany wrapped their arms around each other and shared a quick peck on the lips. 

“I love you, Santana,” Brittany whispered. 

“I love you, too.” 

After Maribel and Brittany left, Santana went up to her bedroom. Her mom was right- it was late, and she was exhausted. It was normally easier for Santana to fall asleep after a stressful or tear-filled day, but tonight her mind was racing. What was going to happen? Would Abuela ever love her again? Is it a sin to be gay? Does God hate her? Is God even real? She just couldn’t turn her brain off. She turned on her sad playlist, which just filled her with even more thoughts. 

Soon she was interrupted by a knock at her door. 

“Yeah?” she called out.  _ Crap _ , she thought. She sounded like she had been crying. 

“Can I come in?” 

It was her dad. He must have just gotten home from work. 

“Sure,” Santana said, and Dr. Lopez came into her room quietly.

“You ok, kid?” he asked gently. 

Santana’s eyes filled with tears, again, but she nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She closed her laptop and her dad sat down at the foot of her bed. 

“Mom told me about Abuela. I’m sorry, Sunny.” Sunny was the nickname Dr. Lopez gave Santana when she was a baby because she was always smiling and laughing, like a ray of sunshine. 

Santana started crying even harder. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”    
“Yeah, you will be. But you aren’t now. Should I go get you some _ Ben & Jerry’s _ so you can sit in your room and cry to sad music like you’ve just been through a divorce?” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Santana replied, and she smiled through her tears. 

“Look,” Dr. Lopez grabbed Santana’s stuffed lamb, which she named  _ Lambie _ when she was little. “You can’t cry in front of Lambie!” 

Lambie was always Santana’s comfort item. When she was little, Lambie would always make her smile if she was upset. She carried him around constantly. And, she’d never admit it to anyone, but she still sleeps with Lambie every night. But now, she’s a senior in high school and her problems are a little too complicated for a stuffed lamb to be able to solve. 

Dr. Lopez tossed Lambie over to Santana and she looked at him for a moment. 

“Abuela gave him to me,” Santana reminded her dad.

“Yup. I was there! She gave him to you the day you were born.” 

Dr. Lopez patted Santana on the leg and stood up. 

“Alright. You stay there and listen to your sad music. I’m going to go get you some ice cream, and I’ll be back in a few.” 

Santana looked up at her dad and smirked. “Mom already got me Breadstix.” 

“Well, you need ice cream now. Flavor?” 

“Thanks, dad. Surprise me.” 

“Got it,” Dr. Lopez said as he headed out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback totally appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that had gone on that day, Santana couldn't find a way to fall asleep. Maribel comes to the rescue again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a one-shot, but turned into 3 chapters! Hope you enjoyed a little look into the Lopez family. I know I did.

Santana looked at the time on her laptop and realized that it was 1:00 in the morning. She was so tired, and her eyes were heavy and puffy from how much she had been crying, but she just couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about Abuela. 

Her sad playlist was still on shuffle, and she would alternate between scrolling through Twitter, scrolling through Tumblr, or just laying there, figuring that if she closed her eyes long enough she would eventually fall asleep. And oh, what a good sleep it will be, she thought. Post-cry naps are incredible. But she was wide awake. 

Then her playlist switched to the song  _ Constant Craving _ by k.d. lang. Santana’s eyes lit up- she  _ definitely _ was going to sing this in Glee Club tomorrow. This is a song that always makes her feel a little bit stronger. She listened to it a few times on repeat and then decided that maybe if she turns off her computer and just lays in the dark, she will be able to fall asleep. 

No such luck. 

It was 2 am now, and Santana’s mind kept replaying the voice of her Abuela saying “I don’t ever want to see you again”. She sat in the dark and cried, trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

Then she heard one of her parents get up. If it was her mom, she’d definitely check in on her. Her mom always checked in on her if she got up in the night, and even though Santana finds it annoying, she was really hoping that her mom would have a solution tonight. 

She waited, looking intently at the door. She’d never ask her mom to come into her room, obviously, because she’s way too badass for that. 

Finally, she saw her door slowly open and her mom peeked her head in, just like she always did. 

“Mom?” Santana said quietly. 

“You’re still awake,” Maribel responded as she came into Santana’s bedroom. 

“I can’t stop thinking about Abuela,” Santana sat up and flicked on her lamp. 

“Oh, Mija, I know.” 

“I’m so tired mom, but I just can’t shut my brain off.” 

“Well, give me a minute, I’ll pull out some of my old tricks.” 

Maribel went downstairs for a few minutes and returned shortly after with a noise machine, some lavender pillow spray, and a glass of warm milk. 

“Does this ring any bells?” 

“Wow,” Santana laughed. “It’s been a while.” 

Maribel had some foolproof techniques to help Santana fall asleep, and they always worked like a charm. 

“So much dairy, mom,” Santana said as she took a sip of the warm milk. 

“No, when it’s warm it breaks down a lot of the lactose,” Maribel said as she turned on the sound machine and set it to play rainforest noises. Then she grabbed the lavender spray and spritzed Santana’s pillows. “Am I forgetting something?” 

Santana smiled and scooched over, making room for Maribel to lay down beside her and give Santana one of her incredible back scratches. 

“Now you close your eyes and relax. You’ll be passed out in no time.” 

Santana closed her eyes and she could already feel Maribel’s process working. 

After five minutes, Santana broke the silence.

“God, mom, these rainforest sounds make me have to pee,” Santana said as she got out of bed. “No wonder I wet the bed until I was 9.” 

Maribel laughed. “Actually, you were 12.” 

Santana rolled her eyes and started out the room, turning back to her mom once she got to the door. “You’ll wait here?”

Maribel nodded and switched the sound machine to play white noise. 

Santana returned to her room and got back into bed. 

“You know,” she said to her mom, who continued scratching her back. “Even though I lost Abuela, I’m really lucky to have two awesome parents.” 

“We’d do anything for you, baby.” 

Maribel kept scratching Santana’s back and within a few minutes, she realized that Santana was sound asleep. Maribel got out of bed, pulled Santana’s covers all the way up to her neck, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and tiptoed out of her bedroom. 


End file.
